With the advent of super bright and ultra-bright light-emitting diodes and portable electronic devices that are too compact to provide displays which show a great deal of information, projected video and still images will become more popular. At the same time, since it might not be known upon which surface the light will be projected, certain undesirable image artifacts and distortions, such as keystone effects, will need to be addressed. Although there are many proposed solutions, including patents which are directed to keystone correction, they all make assumptions about the relationship between the projector and the projected image; if these assumptions are incorrect, a geometrically unacceptable projection may still result. This invention corrects for keystone effects and other unwanted image artifacts and deficiencies such as brightness, contrast, color uniformity, etc., in a projected image, regardless of the surface chosen for projection.